


莱拉

by Asteraster



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Kudos: 2





	莱拉

*

圣诞节前夕，几乎每个人都在邮箱中发现了一封来自“莱拉”的邮件，一名自称位于蒙大拿的女子表示正在计划圣诞旅行，并询问“你那边怎么样”，同时附有一张由自拍设计成的卡通祝贺表情。大多数人将这封绕过垃圾拦截的邮件认作误发，不予理睬。也有人做出了热情回复，介绍本地特色，甚至提出邀请莱拉前来家中做客，分享圣诞大餐。这是一个圈套，邮件中的木马程序会截取点开者通讯录中的所有地址，以此将自己传播出去。

在“蒙大拿的莱拉”案件结束六个月之后，因最终决定不构成起诉而被当庭释放的当事人恩佐早已淡出公众视线，回到原本的生活中。邮件并未设置截获通讯录以外的恶意程序，所截获的邮箱号也在邮件发送后自动从数据库中删除，似乎从始至终，这段木马程序的编写者恩佐只是想为自己规划一份圣诞出行计划。

与此同时，莱拉的图片却依然以梗的形式在互联网上传播。使用搜索引擎搜索蒙大拿的莱拉时，一个不起眼的活动小组夹在在诸多条目之中。小组内只有一张发布于12年前的照片，照片似乎抓拍自一张露天烧烤聚会，其中散落站有不到十位男女。在远处桌边，可以隐约看见恩佐正在和一位女士谈话，而那位女士，虽然仅有背影出镜，其发型和发色，均和邮件中的卡通自拍极为相像。在后来咖啡馆的采访中，恩佐带来了几张照片，照片中是一位二十出头的年轻女士，目光狡黠，几乎是在瞪向镜头。她的金色不整齐短发因为过度漂白显得干燥蓬乱，发根处是新长出的棕色，明显与照片中的背影同属一人。据恩佐介绍，这就是莱拉。

*

拿到毕业证书之后，带着一个靠什么谋生的模糊想法，恩佐搬到了位于市郊的一座房屋中。房屋位于顶楼，楼下是一座废弃被锁的仓库，楼上的部分曾经被用作仓库管理人员的办公场所。莱拉以室友的身份接待了他，她带着恩佐穿过一扇锈迹斑斑的大门，“这是我的房间。”然后向房间深处走，如同在一条笔直的跑道上前进，仓库高挑的落地窗在他们身侧滑过，他们在另一端停下，“这一边是你的。”莱拉说。恩佐转过身，看着走廊一样的房间，属于莱拉的那一部分部分堆着各式各样的家具，家具上又摞着纸箱和杂物，海报糊满墙面，越向里属于莱拉的痕迹就越来越稀疏，到了他脚边只剩下粗糙的四壁，如同一幅生命退化的立体图景，他毫不犹豫就要下了这个“房间”。

莱拉拖来一只大衣柜放在中间用作遮挡。事实上，恩佐很少外出，大部分的时间都在电脑前度过，况且他们两个之间的空间大到足够点起一堆篝火。尽管这一举动实在没什么必要，恩佐还是表示了感谢。

“会有的，这里冬天很冷。”莱拉指了指占满整整一侧墙壁的玻璃窗，对于篝火庄重给予了保证。

他们的年龄看起来相近，恩佐猜测自己可能要大上几岁，他跟着父母在不同国家间辗转，不得不推迟了入学时间，又在中学时因为哮喘休学。毕业之后，他的父母终于松了口气，仿佛获得了什么保证一样，自己的儿子即将迈入中产阶级。事实上更好，恩佐直接跳过中产，成为了有闲阶级，靠帮人破解账户密码和写论文过日子，并十分满足于此。

恩佐觉得，和自己的随波逐流相比，莱拉更像是宁愿这样生活的人，她很神秘，大部分时间不在房间里，并且不知从何得知了自己的全套信息。

“她直接从衣橱后面走过来，坐在我的电脑桌上，拿起我的咖啡喝了一口，让我帮个忙。她想用我的学生证做底本，换上她的信息。我询问用处，只是好奇。”

“遛狗。”莱拉告诉他。

一周后，恩佐把做好的证件压在了莱拉桌上的牛奶盒下面。大约在晚餐的时间，莱拉冲进屋内，隔着整个房间大喊恩佐的名字。恩佐向外张望，发现对方正在冲他招手，另一只手中牵着一只小鹿。

“我们去吃个晚饭。”莱拉说。

走近之后，恩佐发现莱拉手里的是一只安静的猎犬。“这就是你的狗吗？”莱拉点了点头，“截止到月底。”她补充。他们并肩向外走，穿过长满荒草的停车场，又径直走过公车站。恩佐不知道附近哪里有吃晚饭的地方，他刚搬来一个礼拜，大部分时间依靠外卖垃圾食品填饱肚子。出于社交礼貌，他知道自己应该找点话来说，讽刺的是，他就是因为懒得在社交中表现得礼貌才把自己每天和电脑绑在一起，所以他只好盯着莱拉手中的猎犬。这只狗血统优良，皮毛光滑，安静，悠闲且镇静地跟着莱拉的步伐，极少分神。很明显，连一只狗表现得都比他要好。他们就这样不发一言地走了半个钟头，期间莱拉断断续续吹着口哨，然后他们在一栋房屋前停下来。莱拉做了个等待的手势，熟练掏出一把钥匙打开栅栏，和狗一起消失在屋后，再回来时则是一个人。她把栅栏锁好，又检查了一下胳膊上是否粘着动物的毛发。

“就是这样，你喜欢吗？”她问。

“什么？”

“遛狗，我帮别人遛狗。”

“我们一直在走路。”

“对，就是这样。”

“你每天出门都在遛狗吗？”

“有时是，我也帮家长看孩子，你的学生证比我之前用那张更有说服力，人们倾向于认为和教会关系密切的大学培养出来的都是毫无瑕疵的圣人。”

恩佐低下头，在帽檐下偷偷笑出来。

“所以你觉得怎样？”莱拉不懈追问，恩佐不确定她问的是学生证的主意还是遛狗。

“挺有趣的。”无论问题是哪个，恩佐都觉得这是个诚恳的回答。

莱拉点点头，对回答表示满意，“我们坐公车去吃晚饭。”她说，同时自然地挽上了恩佐的胳膊。

晚餐在一处社区边缘的公园内举办，他们是最后一个到达的，恩佐受到了热烈的欢迎。“我的朋友们。”莱拉把所有人都划进来，包括恩佐，然后从烧烤架旁的桌子上拿了两只热狗，分给他一只。不停有人走过来，和他们打招呼，恩佐不太适应如此程度的关注，悄悄退到了人群边缘。莱拉的声音尖细，像是从她的身体里挤出来的一样，即使隔开一段距离，恩佐也能听清大部分对话，他发现莱拉喜欢用“你那里怎么样”打招呼，让他想起幼儿园时的老师，在每个周一坚持询问每位同学的周末生活。

在他们认识的那段时间里，莱拉不常邀请恩佐去那样的聚会，她似乎能感觉到对方并不擅长和陌生人交流。但她经常到属于恩佐的这一半房间来，尤其在恩佐盯了太久电脑感到头疼的时候。恩佐渐渐明白，所谓“我的朋友”，大部分都是莱拉的“病人”。莱拉治疗头疼，尽管她并没有医师资格，也从未接受过相关培训。事实上，她的治疗手段只是倒一小杯烈酒递过去。恩佐对酒精过敏，拒绝了莱拉的治疗，对于此举的具体疗效，他本人充满怀疑。他见过其他人拦下莱拉，“蒙大拿的莱拉，我需要你的帮助。”他们这样说，恩佐分不清这句话中玩笑的成分，或者他们只是想喝一杯酒。

“抱歉打断，可是这和木马程序有什么关系，您讲述的已经是十几年前的事情了。”

“他们管她叫蒙大拿的莱拉。那是两条街的名字，蒙大拿街和与它交叉的莱拉街，她常常在这两条街上走来走去，那天晚上出现的所有人，都是她在这两条街上出于各种因缘际会认识的。”

“所以你并不知道她的真实姓名。”

恩佐摇了摇头。

“我明白，这和我的程序依然没有什么关系，可我只能从这里说起，我没办法直接回答你的问题。如果我那样做，你就会可怜我，然后错过问题的关键。你还想再要一杯咖啡吗？好，如果你需要休息，我们可以改天继续，但请再有耐心一些，这个故事可能会有一点长，也可能会让你失望，说实话，没有什么推理小说一样清楚明晰的真相，我用了多年才想明白，命运不是等待你的事情，而是逐渐在体内积蓄起来的东西。”

*

在一个夜晚，出于某种不可知的驱动，恩佐走到了属于莱拉的半截房间中，他在桌上发现了半管用于头发的漂白剂，他掏出手机照了下来，还照了几张房间的其他部分，然后觉得自己应该出门去试试运气。

他在公园秋千上找到了莱拉，“我来找你。”他支支吾吾，试图给自己找一个过得去理由。莱拉笑了笑，赶在恩佐失败前示意他可以坐在在另一个秋千上。她既没有牵着一只狗，也没有谁来找她要一杯“头疼药”，在恩佐想象中，莱拉总是走来走去的，和不同人见面，而不是停在这里。

恩佐伸出一只胳膊，莱拉挽过去，两只秋千被拉近，失去平衡，危险地晃来晃去。夜风中，恩佐闻到莱拉头发上漂白剂的味道。

“你在遛狗吗？”恩佐问。

“我在等。”对于这个蠢问题，莱拉给出了认真的回答，“陪我等一会儿吧。”

“你可以回屋子里等的，我不是很介意。”恩佐努力让这句话听起来有趣一些，很显然，他失败了。

然后寂静笼罩了他们，恩佐开始走神，莱拉和其他人在一起的时候都说些什么？他应该抓住仅有的几次机会偷听一下的。会不会正是因此莱拉才不愿意待在屋里？他太寡言，太沉闷，太格格不入，莱拉这样的人也帮不了他。

他差点错过了莱拉的回答，“谢谢。”足够长的寂静之后，她小声说道。

“我只是更想在外面，外面的四面墙很远，容易想不起来自己拥有的并不是很多。”莱拉猛地一拽，恩佐险些从秋千上跌下来，“在屋里我会觉得头疼。”她凑在对方耳边说，然后松开手，秋千接着惯性甩向另一边，恩佐试图稳住自己的重心，不让绳子在满是汗水的手心中打滑。

“两条路加起来似乎也没有很多。”他脱口而出，紧接着立刻感到后悔。他被吓到了，忘记了思考，说出了粗鲁失礼的话，这就是他为什么应该离群索居。莱拉明显愣了一下，恩佐意识到自己应该道歉。“对我来说足够多了。”莱拉抢在他之前说。

恩佐在大脑中对自己下了严肃的封口令，莱拉也没有再说话，而是开始吹口哨，吹的是他们第一次一起出门时的那首歌，这里坐着两个并不拥有很多的人，他却感觉满足，仿佛在深冬穿着一双最暖和的羊毛袜子。莱拉浅色的头发在黑暗里尤为显眼，恩佐着迷地注视着这样的景象，世界就在秋千上晃动，来来回回，究竟是属于谁的呢，整个世界里的无穷无尽坍缩在蒙大拿的莱拉那明亮如铁的头发上。

在等待的过程中，恩佐叫了一份披萨，莱拉似乎认识送餐员，“你那边怎么样？”她问。“多给你装了一份薯条。”对方回答。他们坐在秋千上分食物，莱拉把巨大的外卖盒放在自己腿上，在恩佐伸手的时候故意把自己荡走。恩佐以为她还在生自己的气，讪讪把手缩了回来，扭过身去。过了一会儿，他听到笑声，意识到莱拉正把芝士块往自己的帽兜里扔。他立刻抢过薯条，回敬给莱拉，然后他们一起往黑暗中投掷食物，看着那些闪着油光的垃圾食品消失，被一张虚无的巨口吞没。恩佐突然想起莱拉的房间，从莱拉的那一边看过来，会不会自己也是被四面灰色的墙壁吞噬的一块薯条。

在他们终于浪费掉所有食物之后，莱拉从秋千上跳起来，示意恩佐挽住自己的手。恩佐任由她带领，他们走得跌跌撞撞，以至于恩佐怀疑莱拉喝了酒，但只有漂白剂的味道包裹着他。

据恩佐所说，莱拉带他去了她负责遛狗的家庭，那几天她也帮忙照看孩子。恩佐一开始拒绝进去，这是非法闯入。

“我有钥匙。”莱拉耸耸肩。

“你要干什么？”恩佐现在怀疑莱拉用了比酒精更危险的东西。

“有人需要帮助。”

“谁？那条狗吗？”

“放心，没人会发现的。”莱拉安慰道，不等恩佐拒绝拉开最外面的门闩，一步迈进屋前的花园“如果你继续大吵大喊，我们绝对会被发现。”

恩佐闭嘴了。

“如果你一直站在哪，有人往窗外看也会起疑心。”

恩佐紧张地左顾右盼了一阵，最后把帽兜拉起来，弓着腰跟在了莱拉后面，“把门关上。”他照做了。两人一前一后，沿着侧边绕到房子后面，“车库在后门，所以平时也从那边出入。”莱拉解释。恩佐只听见她的马丁靴敲击地面发出的声音，这太吵了，他想，我们一定会被发现的。不等他把这个想法说给莱拉，一阵更大的噪音让恩佐差一点喊出来。

“是那条狗！”他尽力不用声带发出最大声的警告，于事无补，那条鹿一样的猎犬站起身，紧盯着他们。莱拉径直走了过去，猎犬的眼睛跟着她，然后转回来，恩佐相信自己的灵魂被这条狗的目光钉在了什么地方。

“他见过我们在一起，只要你放轻松。”莱拉用同样不让声带震动的方式喊回来，恩佐发现她的余光也在关注着那条狗，“就像平常一样，别让他起疑。”猎犬警惕地往声音的方向看，恩佐趁机往前挪了一步，那条狗的脑袋又飞快转了回来，并且朝他走过去。

恩佐几乎要哭出来，整个人蹲在地上，一动不动“我做不到，他太聪明了。”

猎犬走近，安静地在他身前停下，低下头，从他的肩膀上舔走一块奶酪，又舔了舔他的脸，转身回到了自己的窝里。

“如果没记错，我们两个人之间，好像你才是用脑子骗钱的那个人。”莱拉说，同时掏出钥匙拧开了屋门。

*

恩佐坐在不属于自己的客厅中，惊吓过后的肾上腺素还没有完全褪去，让他感觉整个世界都慢了半拍。他的手里捧着莱拉找来的半罐可乐，呆呆地看她把一团糟的现场逐渐恢复原样。很显然，这里刚刚结束一场派对。

“把那个小仙女扔给我。”莱拉冲他挥手。恩佐才发现沙发坐垫上凭空出现了一只塑料挂件，他依言行事，莱拉接过来，转身将其挂在圣诞树上。他觉得莱拉好像还从怀里掏出了点别的挂上去，而且看上去很像自己丢在电脑桌上的咖啡勺。他不想过问了，从自己主动走出家门开始，这个晚上发生了太多奇怪的事情。那条猎犬好像还在门边嗅来嗅去，恩佐隐约听到一些杂乱的脚步声，随他去吧，这家人可真奇怪，养一条这样的狗，还有墙上的这些画，或许他们是艺术工作者，莱拉应该知道。

“莱拉？”恩佐喊了一声，同时有点奇怪自己的声音为什么听起来不太一样。黑暗中，莱拉一动不动，像是贺卡上的那种剪影。然后恩佐听到自己的声音，感觉还是怪怪的，他还没有张嘴呢。

“莱拉，是你吗？”一个男孩站在楼梯处，睡眼惺忪。

莱拉愣住了，她没有回答。

“我很渴。”男孩听起来还在半梦半醒之间，“而且头疼。”

“是酒精的作用。”莱拉轻声说，她的嘴唇几乎一动不动。

男孩揉了揉头发，走进厨房，给自己倒了一杯水。他把杯子带了出来，像是忘记了刚才发生的事情一样，重新用困倦又疑惑的眼神看向莱拉。

“头好疼。”他又重复了一遍。

“我会帮你解决好，去睡觉吧。”莱拉回答他。

出于紧张或者别的什么，恩佐觉得自己仿佛并不置身于此刻，而是端坐在剧院的前排。是光线的缘故，事后他是这样解释这种感受的，路灯从莱拉身后的落地窗落进屋里，把她的身影完美的剪切出来，另一侧是厨房里应急灯幽蓝的光，另一些光线从楼梯顶端流下来，微弱但是坚定，这些光出现得太完美了，空气中飘荡着的灰尘清晰可见，就像舞台的布景灯，试图以假乱真。当太完美的时候，反而不像真的，无论那个创世者究竟是谁，他只能拿出力气保持舞台上这么一小块地方的完美，其他的地方则隐没在黑暗的观众席中。

男孩还在犹豫，他又喊了一边莱拉的名字，似乎在确定自己是否还在梦中。莱拉对他笑了笑，男孩小声念叨了些什么，然后转身慢慢摸着扶手，消失在楼梯顶端。莱拉一直保持着僵直的姿势，直到来自楼上的那一道光被收回，她重重呼气，沿着窗户瘫坐在地上。

“你还好吗？”过了一会儿，恩佐问。

“幸好他没有看到你。”莱拉惊魂甫定。

“幸好你足够镇静。”

“我们只有两个人，很明显你已经用光了惊恐的额度。”莱拉说着说着笑了出来，恩佐也跟着躺倒在沙发上，四肢摊开，面带笑意。

“来帮帮忙。”莱拉要求道，恩佐费力地扭过脖子，看到地上堆着一只巨大的垃圾袋。他们把袋子带走，路途中莱拉向他解释了原委。这一家的母亲提前结束了出差工作，临时决定明天早晨回来，而大儿子对此并不知情，甚至偷偷在家里举办派对。

“他甚至还想邀请我来着，当然是在我下班以后。我是去看护他的妹妹的，顺便帮他刷新组队游戏记录。”莱拉从口袋里掏出一罐从屋子里带出来的啤酒，拉开猛灌了一阵，“没想到他甚至搞来了酒精。”

“你觉得明天早晨他会记得吗？”我问。

“他会弄明白的，等他发现派对痕迹凭空消失，自己的母亲并没有大发雷霆之后。”

“或许他应该学到一个教训，酒精，天啊，他才多大，14岁？谁知道还有没有别的，我怀疑我喝的那瓶可乐里加了料。”

“你只是被吓到了。我知道，他们都是这么说的，一切事情都有代价，整天跳舞膝盖会疼，电视看太久眼睛会瞎，你需要很长一段时间才能明白，这是个幸福的结局，可是这太残酷了，太不可预计了，总有人坚持不了那么久。如果我能立刻一让个人规避掉令人不快的事情，为什么不呢？”

恩佐没能清楚地回答这个问题，他甚至没有完全理解，惊吓过度让他又困又累。他想要回去睡一会儿，莱拉和他一起走到楼下，然后表示自己想再在外面待一会儿。这就是他们见到的最后一面，莱拉没有回来，恩佐发布了寻人启事，甚至报了警，统统一无所获，莱拉被判定为失踪。几个月后，恩佐回到出生的小镇照顾中风的父亲，并且遇到了他后来的妻子，此时她是老年人康复中心的值班护士。他们结婚，共同运营一家康复机构，直到很多年后，他收到警局的邮件，潜水员在距他们所住房子不远的湖中发现了一部分高度腐烂的尸体，根据特征推断，有可能属于莱拉。恩佐删掉了那封信件，这是那封圣诞邮件发出的前一周，具有讽刺性的是，他确实有了很长的时间去思考，这究竟是不是一个幸福的结局。

*

“所以你是为了纪念莱拉制造了木马程序吗？”

“纪念？不，不应该这么说。我纪念过她，你找到的那个网络小组，我和莱拉的朋友们决定留下点什么，如果莱拉还活着的话，也会知道我们在关心她。”

“你认为莱拉还活着吗？”

“我不清楚，我不是侦探。我又在那个屋子里住了三个月，她的所有东西就在那里，盘子还放在水槽里，住在那样的屋子里，你没办法觉得她已经死了。可能只是又一次随心所欲，莱拉总是随心所欲，就像把我的咖啡勺挂在别人的圣诞树上一样。我特意找了一下，那确实是我的咖啡勺。”

“我联系到了警方，拿到了最后的结案报告，关于湖里的那具尸体。”

“你真的做了很多调查。”

“如果你想看的话……”

“不用了，我希望保留自己这个版本的结论。你知道，莱拉离开之后，在那个屋子里，我第一个意识到的是什么吗。”

“是什么？”

“渐渐地，我发现自己在想象中爱上了莱拉。我开始回忆和莱拉在一起时发生的事情，还有莱拉一个人在属于她那一边的屋子里做些什么的样子，在这些想象中，莱拉不再是一个具体的人，而是一个完美的形象。每一天，她都比前一天更完美无缺。这就是莱拉无意间达成的，她和所有人都是泛泛之交，她永远是外面的那个人，无可挑剔。只有我是一个例外，我和她太近了，她预感到了，听说有的动物能够闻出肿瘤，或许她真的能预感出头疼，还有别的东西，依恋，爱，如果你非要这么说的话。或许所以她离开了，不停到更外面去，对于房间里的人来说，她就是永远完整的。”

“所以当收到警局邮件的时候，你为了保持……你的结论，写了那个程序。”

“不，程序是我在大学的时候写的，一直堆在硬盘里，本来我已经忘了它的存在，甚至记不清出于什么原因写出的这段程序。搬离那间屋子的时候，我把仅有的几张和莱拉相关的照片也放进了硬盘。收到警方的信件之后，我想把那些照片找出来，阴差阳错找到了这段程序。莱拉，这是我当时给程序的命名，和她的名字一模一样。你觉得这只是一个巧合吗？或许莱拉的存在确实是永恒的一种形式，湖底的那具尸体最多只能在生物角度上成为莱拉，但那永远不是完整的她。她是蒙大拿的莱拉，头疼的人和渴求一杯酒的人会在路上找到她，手里牵着一条不属于她的狗，头发明亮如铁，身后是两条笔直的行道和整个无垠的四方。事实也正是如此，相信你们都已经见到她了。”

恩佐的第一封木马邮件没有采取任何地址加密，由他的邮箱直接发出，在下午四时寄往蒙大拿街区警方。当日警局大部分人提前收工，在咖啡厅庆祝湖中尸体案件告破。点开邮件的是一位粗心的见习警官，他的手里拿着甜甜圈，赶着按照老板要求处理掉所有未读邮件，这封邮件在三秒后被他果断删除，在那之前，程序已经拷贝出了完整的通讯录。当这位新手加入同事的庆祝中时，蒙大拿的莱拉沿着网线一路走下去，即将准备环游整个世界。

-END-


End file.
